


Stuffed Sphinx

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Chris takes Michael to a museum.Note: Takes place when they where younger.For viiinea on tumblr for ygo secret santa. Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, I've never written for this pair before, so it was hard for me mostly because I can't really get a hold of the characters.  
> Second, my normal editor is gone, so there might be issues, I'll go back and fix them later, I just wanted to get this out before it was too late, sorry!  
> Third, I hope I did this pair well, I couldn't think of an idea, so I went with something cute/brotherly.  
> Hope you enjoy.

"Can I go to the museum?" Byron heard a small voice that seemed to be coming from his desk. He moved up and looked down the front of the desk, to see Michael staring back at him.

"Can I father?" He held up a stuffed sphynx, "I want to see the Egyptian exhibit."

Byron smiled a little and got up. "I'd love to, but I'm really busy right now. Can you, maybe wait a little till I'm done with my work?"

Michael made a small pout and shook his head.

"I want to see it today! Can't you just...take a break for now?"

He chuckled a little at that and patted his son on the head.

"I'd love to, but it doesn't quite work like that." He paused for a second. "Here, if one of your brothers is willing to take you then you can.  Does that sound good?"

Michael looked at him, disappointed, but then nodded.

"Alright, I guess."

* * *

He stood in front of Chris’s door. He knew that it’s was only worth asking hims to take him, because Thomas would just yell at him if he asked for him to take him to the museum.  He knocked on the door and and waited.

When it finally opened he jumped, as though he was afraid that he answered.

“Hu? Oh, Michael, is there something you need?” He asked.

“Um, Well, I wanted to go to the museum, but father was to busy, so he told me to ask one of you, so um...Can you take me?” He stuttered through his sentence.

“You you want to go. What right now?” Michael nodded. “Well I was planning on doing something…” He looked over his shoulder into his room as though thinking over his options. “Hm, but, if father told you to ask us, I guess I can take you.”

“Wait, you will?” Michael's eyes seemed to light up.

“Yes yes, I will.” He smiled a little. “So shall we leave now, or...?”

“Yes, let’s go now!”

* * *

When they got there Michael instantly grabbed his hand and started dragging Chris to the exhibit he wanted to see.

“Hey slow down! You’re not going to miss anything.” He said trying to catch up. Michael slowed down and the smiled at him.

“Sorry! I’m just excited we’re here!”

“I know I know, just, there’s no need to run.

They came to Ancient Egypt section and Michael stopped in front of a scale model of the sphinx.

“Look look, it’s the Great Sphinx of Giza.” He tugged on his brother’s sleeve.

Chris nodded, “I know that.”

“It was built around 2500 B.C.E, and they think it was built by King Khufu.” Michael rabbled on.

“Wow, you sure know a lot about him, don’t you.”

“Ehe, I guess so. It’s just really interesting to me.” He then dug through his bag and pulled out the stuffed sphinx from before.

Chris gave him a weird look.

“Why did you bring that?”

“Oh, I just wanted to compare them.” He laughed a little. “Maybe one day I’ll compare him to the real one.”

“Well, maybe,” Chris said, “I guess it depends on a few things.”

* * *

They continued with their walk through of the Egyptian section, taking extra time to see the mummies. And then though the sections for Ancient China, Rome, and Greece. They even found an exhibit for Astronomy which Chris had to go through.

Michael sat down on a beach towards the end of their trip and smiled.

“You seem happy now. Did you enjoy yourself?” Chris asked.

He nodded. “Yes yes. Thank you for taking me, I hope this didn’t seem like a waste of time to you.” He looked down when he said that.

“I don’t think it was a waste, I’m glad I took you actually.” He patted his head gently.

“Oh, good!” He stood back up, “Then we’ll have to do this again.”

“I guess so. So should we leave now?”

“Yes, just,” he took off his bag, “Let me make sure I have everything.” He looked through it and his smile disappeared.

“It’s not here.”

“What’s not.”

“My sphynx isn’t here.” His voice was panicked. “I can’t find him where is he!” He kept digging through his bag frantically, as though it was was somehow magically hiding.

“I-i lost him!” He started crying while Chris took a turn looking, as if he could magically find it.

“I’m sorry Michael.” 

“Please, we have to find it!” He pulled on his brother's arm. “Please, I can’t leave without it!” He sobbed.

“Um, alright alright, we’ll look for it. Where do you remember last having it?”

“I-i think it was at the end of the Egyptian exhibit.”

“Alright,” Chris kneeled down and wiped his tears. “You go in there and look around, and I’ll look though the other exhibits we went in. That sound good?”

Michael nodded.

“And then we’ll meet back here later.”

* * *

Michael was looking through the exhibit, behind pillars and in the tight spaces between the show cases.

It didn’t take much longer for him to start crying again. He had a horrible feeling that his looking wasn’t going to work and that he’d never see his toy again. That’s when he noticed so security guard was looking at him.

“Are you lost little boy?” He asked in a kind tone.

“No, I lost my stuffed sphinx and I can’t go til I find him!” He said while rubbing his tears away. 

“Oh, and what did it look like?”   
“It, it was sand colored, and it was missing it’s tail. And I had my name written on it’s tag.”

“Hm, I think I remember picking that up early. Are you Michael?”

His face instantly light up. 

“Yes yes that’s me! You have it, thank you!”

The man smiled and nodded. “It’s in my office. Let’s go get it.”

“Yes sir, thank you!” 

* * *

Chris was sitting on the bench at the place he was supposed to meet buak up with Michael when he saw him walking with a security guard.

He ran up to them and looked at his brother, shocked.

“Michael, what did you do? Why are you with this person?”

Instead of answered his just held up his sphinx.

“Look look, this man found him! He’s no lost!” He said happily. Chris signed in relief.

“Thank you for helping my brother sir.” The guard just nodded and left them alone.

“I hope you said thank you.”

“I did, don’t worry.” Michael said, still with a large smile on his face.

“Good. Well, I guess we can go home down.” He nodded but then noticed a bag in Chris’s hand.   
“Hey, what’s that?”

“Oh, well,” He opened it and held up a sphinx much like the one Michael had. “I wasn’t sure if you’d find it, so I, got this one to replace him for you. So you wouldn’t be up-”

He didn’t finish because Michael started hugging him.

“Thank you.” Chris froze for a second but then hugged him back.

“You’re welcome.” They stopped and then he started to laugh a little. “But now you have two. Though, I don’t think you’d be really upset over that.”

“No no,” Michael picked it up, “This one will be special, because you got it for me big brother.”


End file.
